The present disclosure relates to seed depth devices of agricultural planters, and more particularly, to a seed depth auto-learn system associated with the seed depth device.
Agricultural planters, may include a multitude of motorized devices such as down force devices, seed plate devices, and seed depth devices. Each device may include a computer-based controller, a motor, and an actuator. The controller may be configured to store various operating parameters and other data to properly operate the motor to drive the actuator. With regard to seed depth devices, the controller may need to know such parameters as an actuator home position, an actuator full extension position, full actuator travel distance, and others.
During, for example, maintenance operations of the seed depth device, adjustment of the actuator may be required to achieve the correct home position. Typically, such adjustments to the seed depth device are performed manually. Unfortunately, manual adjustments are prone to human error and inconsistencies, and may require considerable resources and time.